


Fighting Flirty: Sparring

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Making Out, Play Fighting, Sparring, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: First, never let it be said that Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Yasha Maheswaran do not take their responsibilities seriously, because they do.They really do.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fighting Flirty: Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before after Character Select

First, never let it be said that Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Yasha Maheswaran do not take their responsibilities seriously, because they do.

They really do. 

In terms of Steven, it's not uncommon to see him up and about Beach city or Little Homeworld, just checking in to see how everything's going. It's not obscure to hear about him visiting Homeworld and seeing if any gems want to be a part of a new settlement on earth or trying to help gem-kind integrate with the galaxy...Opposed to hollowing it out. It's an exhausting job, but it's worth it.

For Connie, along with her college work and responsibilities to her family, the young woman has made herself indispensable to both Homeworld and Earth, thanks to her partial (slowly becoming full-time if funding comes through) directorial position at research and development. Combing through reports results of current experiments, proposing and conducting new ones, updating successful ones, and redrafting previous failures for future successes—all for the dream of uniting and advancing both humanity and gem-kind through understanding, teamwork, and technology.

Though nothing is easy and while Era 3 is peaceful...It’s relative. There are threats out there that would like nothing more for everything Steven, Connie, and their allies (Human, Gem, and otherwise) built to be destroyed. Which makes such things as the dojo like 'room' of Little Homeworld R&D's sub-basement relevant even now...

Created via gem magic similar to the gem temple, The Dojo was a football field long with a bamboo-like floor, walls adorned with melee weaponry of all types, and it's own artificial atmosphere to match the actual weather; the room has been a perfect way to keep from overworking. Made to give both gems and humans incentive to keep up with the physical aspects of their life while trying to change the world through science. 

Some slept in it as it drowned out a lot of the sounds within R&D others utilized it as a place of meditation, while others use it for its intended purpose...

Thus times like this are a regular occurrence. 

"Ok, Heartberry, " Steven called out as he hopped in place dressed in a pair of yellow trunks and a white tank top. Wrapped around his knuckles, wrist, palm, and fingers were athletic tape, same with the ball of his feet, ankles, and heels. A topknot held by a blue band. " How are we gonna play this?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, and you're gonna love it."

Steven scoffed out a laugh as he turned around to the source. "AWWOOOO!" he gave a wolfish whistle, "You just might be right. Starting with mental warfare?"

"Battles are won before they are fought." Connie sagely teased.

"Sun-Tzu? I wanna say Sun-Tzu."

"Sun-Tzu, indeed, Mister," Connie smirked. "I am impressed." 

"That's my aim...So, I'm guessing that little number is to ensure your victory." Steven looked up and down her form.

"Well, that, and your gaze over me." Connie flirted as she stretched a bit, snickering at the hungrily eyed hybrid.

Her outfit was effortless, A royal blue halter top leotard, a pair of mid-thigh, yoga shorts of the same color with red trim. She, too, wore athletic tape in the same way as Steven and had her hair in her regular braid, with a pink scrunchy at the very beginning of it.

"You didn't have to do all that just for my sight. You could have worn your normal Kalaripayattu attire."

"Yeah, but it's way too hot in here for those... They’re kind of weighted, and they hold sweat." She gave him a playful stance, her hands folded behind her back as she stretched. "This is much lighter, and sweat drips off my body." 

"Plus, a lot more distracting. Gonna have to watch where I grab you." Steven noted with bitten lips.

"Are you complaining? Cause your tone...It doesn't match your face, Mister." Connie gave him an accusative side-eye.

"Just taking notes. Beautiful, wonderful, sensual notes. Don't wanna make a...Mistake" 

The small husk in his tone made Connie's toes flex. "Oh, I'm sure you would enjoy that." She licked her lips.

Steven nodded with a smirk, "Happy accidents, can't blame me." He grinned darkly, "You effectively cut down the number of ways I could pin you." 

Connie nodded, hand on her hips as she stretched back. "That's the point, making it harder for you to win."

He walked over to her grabbing her over the waist, getting a giggle as she rested her hands on his chest. "Well, l already have you in my arms, right?" He teased before blowing gently on her neck.

"Bi~iisky" She felt herself tremble under his air, giggling in pleasure. "It's already sweltering in here…Making me hotter isn't fair." She melted, running her hands slowly through his hair.

"I just wanna make you sweat." He whispered playfully in her ear.

"You're certainly an expert on the matter..." She breathed deeply, pulling him closer, her eyes trained on his topknot. She sighed, feeling his hand run up her back, to her shoulders, caressing her nape. 

"Your touch always makes me...Nope!" Her eyes widened as she pushed him away, leaping back herself. Holding the back of her head, feeling her scrunchy still in place. "You cheeky biscuit." 

"Can you blame me for a preemptive strike?" Steven responded with a laugh at her blushing face. "After all battles are won before they're fought, right?" 

"Don't you dare spit the art of war back at me!" Connie stated as she marched towards him, eyes ablaze in determination and competition.

"It's true, though, right?" Steven walked towards her looking smug." Besides, you were the one who was eyeing my top knot. Can you blame me for making a move?"

In the center of the sweltering dojo, the two stood. The only light in the room being the noon sun, that gently graced the room and them through blinded windows. 

The only smell being the slight sweat coming from them and the humidity of the room itself.

The only sounds being the very faint machinery from one of the labs on the floors above and below and their breathing.

"So, how do you wanna do this, Heartberry?" Steven offered, dipping close to her face.

" Same as always, first to retrieve their hairpiece, or make the other forfeit, wins." She stood still and slightly parted her lips in preparedness.

“Starting with a kiss?" he teased as he cupped her cheeks.

"Any other way to do it?" She cupped his own, pulling him closer.

Steven chuckled before she took his lips with her own. Passionate, loving, and telling. Their tongues twisted as their lips brushed, and teeth gently nipped at each other. Their faces burning hot from the emotion and both inner and outer heats as slight moans and whimpers slipped out. They broke the kiss opening their eyes in tandem, giving each other a giggle of bliss, resting their foreheads on together.

"No, Diamond state. Quartz strength is ok." She pecked his lips.

"No pressure points or crushing blows." He returned her peck a bit more tenderly than hers, making her purr with a nod.

"Good luck." They shared one last kiss before slipping into a ready stance.

Steven's stance was unorthodox, with a lower center of gravity, his left foot in front of his body with his right pointed to the side, and his hand waist height by his side.

In opposition, Connie's stance was similar to her sword stance. Her body lowered, her left foot pointed forward in front of her with her right following. While she held her hands in the same position, they were open-palmed, straight up as if acting as blades themselves; her dual blades.

The two stood in smirking silence for a moment before Steven stepped forward, expecting Connie to step back. He was slightly surprised to see her left hand shoot forward towards his hair, causing him to skip back out of her reach. He scoffed as he returned to his stance 

“ _Chu!-Chu!-Chu_!”

Steven nodded his head at Connie’s kissing taunt, sucking his teeth. “Really, ok.”

Connie chuckled as she moved closer, shortening the space in two steps. She evaded a grab at her hair by shifting her body to the left before throwing a left jab to his chest, only to be blocked back by his forearm. She followed through with a right palm to the body, which was met with his palm, resulting in a sonorous ' _CLAP!'_ as they collided. 

Steven took another swing at scrunchy with his free hand, but Connie parried, knocking his wrist upward with her own, before ducking and making a play at his topknot. He smirked mischievously as he swept the back of her knees, causing her to fall on her ass. 

“Nice move.” Connie praised him with a grimace as he helped her up to her feet, rubbing her butt as she stood.

“Thank you.” He gave her a healing kiss, taking the pain away and enticing a little pleasure, releasing her hand and stepping back a bit before getting in his stance. “ You’re ready?”

Connie nodded before sliding into her own.“ Whenever you are, Mister.”

Unlike before, there was no waiting between the two. Steven missed a sidekick toward her hip as she dropped into a split, smiling up at his dumbfoundedness...

“Impressed,” She teased, her chin in her hands as she bent forward on to the floor, giving him a flirty grin. 

“That and a little hot.” he breathed deeply “ Have I ever told you I love your body control.”

“You have...showed me a few times too.” She chuckled. “Always nice to hear, and with that being said.” She spun her body around, tripping him off his feet, while she kik-up to hers. She smiled a bit worryingly at how he landed on his back. “ You ok?”

“ Come on, I’m sturdy, and you know that.” Steven gave her a reassuring grin as he climbed to his feet and slipped into his stance. “ Ready to continue when you are.”

“That’s my man.” 

Steven couldn’t help the blush and the feeling of pride towards the adoration in her voice and gaze as she got in her ready stance. That quickly changed to alertness as Connie shot forward with a jab toward his face and stopped an inch away as he put up a guard with his left arm. Only to feel her palm collide with his left side causing him to yelp in surprise and take a step back as she gave chase, putting him on a complete defense as Connie kept up the assault; attacking with quick, precise hits against his blocking.

Connie cocked back, ready to steal his top knot. She grinned as her left hand shot forward, prepared to grasp victory, and to lose balance when he slipped to her right side and feel the pop of his knuckles on her back.

“ Hey!” She turned around, trying to catch him, only to feel two more pop on her thigh and hip. “ Hmmph! She turned again and felt a nip on her neck “ Oh no, you don’t!” she chuckled before backing away and being chased by Steven.

“ I’m coming, Connie. You can’t run!” He taunted as he took a playful swipe at her waist. 

“Yes, I can!” Connie responded as she continued to evade and block by each swipe. “But, I won’t!” 

Steven was surprised when she dipped very low to the floor and moved forward, passing his grasp, grabbing his arms as she stood and pulling him to a kiss. Steven felt himself melt, temporarily forgetting the current situation and kissing her back, his hands clasping.

Giving Connie the moment she needed to grab his tank top, sweep his feet from under him, and pinned him under her, straddling him and never breaking the kiss.

"Ooh. You got me falling for your kiss." Steven joked as he broke the kiss, tickling under her arms, making her laugh and release him. He nipped her nose before rolling to the side and pinning her under him, his knees against her thighs, keeping the spread open as his hand held hers down.

"Cheater." Steven reprimanded with the devil's grin.

"I prefer the term tactician." She responded in kind. "Shouldn't wear such a grab-able shirt."

" Ohh! Really? " He nipped her neck, making her squeal in laughter.

"No... Not that!" Connie struggled to get away from the affectionate assault. Pushing against his hands as she tried not to melt under him. "You won't break me, Universe. My will is a strong as my…",

She was interrupted by his nips, becoming a bite and suckling.

"Hhhash~Hmmmm." She felt her body relax under him." No….This is ...So sweaty and hot and nic--I mean unfair."

"This is strategy." Steven teased in her ear, watching her wither in pleasure and slight embarrassment.

"Not gonna surrender!!!." Connie roared as she raised her hips off the floor. 

In a feat physiological mastery, Connie lifted him off his feet as she tossed them both in a somersault that resulted in Connie straddling Steven just below his chest with their hands still interlocked

"What was that?!" Steven stated in dazed amazement. That soon was coupled with an exciting caution as he looked up at her domineering gaze and grin. He gulped when she licked her top lip hungrily. The way the light gave her a casting shadow didn't help either.

"Tenacity, determination, years of physical conditioning, constant healing, both magical and not... "Her voice was cool and direct. She got close to his face with a predatory sneer. "And the need to make.." She kissed and sucked on his bottom lip, causing some trembling.

"You.." She trailed down to his windpipe, her voice getting more seductive as she let go of his hand.

"Yield." She stated as she moved lower, straddling his stomach and squeezing his sides with her calves, bringing her free hand down to his exposed gem.

"Ooh.. that's so.." He brought his head back as the pleasure of her mouth on his throat, and the cool tender touch upon his gem racked his body. "This..this is much. torment..:

"Oh.." She taunted as he kissed him. "Are you gonna break under me?" Connie rubbed his gem with her palm as if she was polishing it, making him moan into her mouth, which in term made her follow suit. 

"No." He growled in defiance as his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in to deepen and take the lead of the kiss. 

**_'No..No no... I'm not losing to him!'_ **Connie raged inside, fighting the want to melt, rubbing his gem with more affection, taking care to give each facet attention while turning the drawn-out make-out to a battle of nips and quick pecks.

"Give in to the affection," Connie ordered as she kissed his trembling lips, the pleasurable feeling of his hand moving to her seat, causing her heart to race.

I want to... Really, I do... But.. " he pinched her hip, causing her to yelp in surprise. 

"Hey, now! That can wait.-".

"No, it Can't!" He stole a kiss before rolling her over to the side. 

The two broke the kiss, breathing deeply, before chuckling.

"So..can this be considered training?" Steven asked, feeling how red his lip was. 

"I think it's good grappling and resilience training." Connie chuckled, "Though... I don't know if I have a high resistance to you and your affection."

"Says the one who threw me off guard with a kiss and then rubbed my gem." He retorted, bringing her into a cuddle.

"It's my game plan. The perfect Steven game plan... Weaponized love."

Steven arched an eyebrow at the prideful woman."Really?"

"Yup." She dug into her pocket to pull out his blue hairband. "See, I won."

Steven checked his head with his free hand, and true enough, his topknot was gone. "Mischievous Minx," he teased before digging into his trunks and pulling out her pink scrunchy.

"When!?" Connie demanded, tapping his chest.

"When you let go of my hand to mess with my gem." He spoke proudly.

"Ha, you lose! Got it before I tossed you over." She grinned at his dumbfounded face.

"What?! When!" 

Connie blushed before she sat up, rubbing her neck. "While you were giving me such a good time on my neck. I slipped it off with my teeth." She said with a boast.

Steven pursed his lips before giving in to his pride. "Such an amazing partner I have." He stood on to his feet before helping her up as well.

Connie nodded. "Of course. Anything less than that is not permitted."

"Now is that so." He grinned, pulling her close.

Connie rubbed his cheek, giving him a loving gaze. "You give me your all and more, every day, Mister." She answered matter factually, before giving him a peck on his forehead. "And you deserve what you give. Just glad that it's me who gets your adoration and gets to give it back to you." 

Steven pursed his lips in disagreement. "I don't know; it seems like I'm the lucky one in that scenario. " He teased, resting his foreheads on hers.

"Boy, I will fight you on this.” Connie gave him a toothy, amorous side grin, folding her hands upon his nape.

“Oh?” Steven snicked as his voice dropped to a seductive baritone.”

“Uh-huh.” She laughed.

“Well, we’re in a dojo, Berry” He kissed her, “Bring it on.”

“Ok Mister, you asked for this,” She ‘warned’ as she led him down to mat, ready for another round of sparring.


End file.
